predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Marsh Badge
Saffron City; home of the Saffron City Gym, the Fighting Dojo, and Silph Co. According to rumors, this town has had much history in Kanto. At one point, the Fighting Dojo and Silph Co. were used as different things. The Fighting Dojo, apparently was an official Pokemon Gym that was brought down to its current status by the Saffron City Gym. The Gym, however, is currently open and accepting challenges. Much to their eagerness to challenge the Gym, the heroes turned back around and tried to remember what they were taught about the Silph Co. whether they were part of the Red Star Academy or not. The Silph Co. was being controlled, at one point, by Team Rocket. The four of them traveled over to it and saw that it was being rebuilt by ordinary construction workers. It was apparent to them that Team Rocket must been using another place as their base of operations. The four heroes traveled to see the rest of the sights. In all honesty, there wasn't much to see in this city. It was one large circle with cement, concrete streets that branched into four different blocks. The first block was at the bottom and it held the Pokemon Center there. On the second block, which was a few steps above the first, the Poke Mart and a few houses were built there. On the third block, which happened to be the longest street of them all, held the two exits that led out of town, more houses, the current re-construction of Silph Co., and the Saffron City Gym. On the fourth and final block, there were the last bit of houses and the Fighting Dojo. They headed into the Pokemon Center and rented a room, after finding out that they only had one room in vacancy right now. Upon arriving in the room, they began to decide who would go against the Gym Leader in this town, Sabrina. “How about me?” Yellow asked, smiling at them. “Why not?” Machine asked. “After all, she hasn't got to challenge the Gym Leader first yet.” “True. Plus, it would give us some extra time to challenge the Fighting Dojo.” Hakel said, agreeing with Machine. “That's fine with me, too. Go ahead, Yellow. You can go first. Show that Saffron Gym Leader what the heroes can do!” Kusa said, smiling at her, as she gave Yellow a pep talk. "Alright then!" Yellow shouted in happiness, snatching a short kiss from Machine as she started to head for the door. "Wish me luck!" As the three of them began to do so, Machine and Hakel sensed something strange. "Yellow, don't open that door yet!" Machine shouted, as he appeared behind her and took her hand away from the doorknob. Hakel walked over to him as they put their ears to the door. "Stand back you two." Yellow and Kusa did as they were told and backed away from the door. "Machine, Hakel, what's wrong?" Kusa asked, as the two girls felt a sudden mist of fright begin to cover their bodies. "Someone's waiting for us..." Hakel said, as they all stayed alert to the noises around them. A veil of red - barely visible to the naked eye – energy covered Machine's body and then shone outwards around him. He was sensing the very vibrations of the walls around them. Finally, he found the culprit, turning to face the window as the attacker had reappeared in that direction. At that very moment, Machine heard a dart as tiny as a pin zoom into their room aimed for Yellow. Before even thinking about what to do, he hopped over Yellow and Kusa, standing in the direction the dart flew at them. The dart sliced his side as it flew by his ribs, dropping onto the floor behind him. Machine caught his side with his hands, groaning in pain as he fell onto his knees. "Crimson!" Yellow shouted, first to go to his side. "Machine!" Kusa said, running over to Machine. Hakel stood in place, watching Machine's energy begin to change from red to a dark, deep-colored maroon. "Are you alright?" "Damn it..." Machine groaned, as the blood dripped from his side to the ground. "They actually got me..." "What are you talking about, Crimson? Are you alright?!" Yellow asked, as she reached out to touch him. However, Hakel grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Don't do it, Yellow. You're only going to get yourself hurt." Hakel said, forcing Kusa and Yellow to step back. "He's not in control of himself. The Reddosuta Shikaku must have actually targeted you Yellow knowing that Machine would jump in the way and get caught by it, whatever the hell that shit was that scrapped his ribs." "What are you talking about, Hakel? He can't be-" "He's... he's right, Yellow!" Machine shouted, stammering to get his words out. "They hit me... with something. It's changing me... I don't have much time." "It felt it the moment he started bleeding." Hakel said, sighing. "Unfortunately, I think that the Red Star Beast that he told us of may be overtaking his body. Plus, it's coupled with the dart that slashed his side." "Hakel..." Machine said, beginning to completely lose control. "Whatever you do... stop me from hurting Yellow or... anyone else, got that?" He shouted in limitless pain, making Yellow cringe in fear. "Do not... let me even touch anyone!" "I got it, Machine." Hakel nodded, as Machine closed his eyes, not being able to resist his urges rattling at his brain any longer. The veil of maroon energy finally consumed him, making eyes glow the same color. He turned his head and glared at his friends, as Hakel began to push them backwards, knowing what was about to happen. The veil of maroon-colored energy exploded around him, sending Hakel, Yellow, and Kusa crashing through the door they came in from the aftermath of the explosion. "Yellow, Kusa!" Hakel shouted to them as they rushed downstairs to find Nurse Joy or someone that could help them out. Machine charged out of the room and headed for Hakel, blood lust surging through his veins. Hakel stood up, only to suffer a devastating fist to the face. It was so powerful that it actually sent Hakel flying through another bedroom. A couple jumped up as Hakel gave them the notion to get out of the center to someplace safe. Machine barreling through the wall and rammed into Hakel as he got up, pushing him through another wall. Hakel grappled with him, as a Pokemon Trainer ran out of the room that Machine had thrown him through. Hakel swept Machine off of his feet and prepared to hammer his best into the floor, however, Machine landed on his hands, whirling his legs around to slam Hakel through another wall once more. "Damn it..." Hakel said, standing back up as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He turned his head and saw a feet Trainers sitting there nonchalantly as if nothing had just happened. "Hey! Don't you see what is happening?! Get the hell out of here!" Hakel turned around just to see Machine in front of him, slamming him against the wall with the back of his fist. Machine punched Hakel through the wall, dazed for a few seconds. "Holy shit..." Hakel said, stunned by how strong Machine really was. "Machine is amazing! I guess he wasn't lying when he said he was holding back on Rai at the Academy..." Machine stepped through the hole in the wall up to Hakel. "But analyzation isn't going to help me here... If I don't get serious, he could actually kill me!" Machine threw a fist at Hakel but he blocked it and threw a counterattack back at Machine. He ducked under and pulled a fist back, aiming for Hakel's stomach. Suddenly, a few events played through his mind. He had done this same thing to Rai and when Hakel had done it, he was able to knock Rai flat on his back! And sadly... he figured it would be ten times, at full strength! Machine's fist came roaring into Hakel's stomach, smashing into him like a comet that had just hit the earth's surface. Hakel felt his stomach cave in just as blood spurted from his body, onto the floor. He then sensed Machine spin around and send a devastating kick to Hakel's chest, throwing him backwards through a window. Machine jumped out after him, ramming his knees into Hakel's body increasing their acceleration downwards. Hakel felt his body hit the ground, hearing his bones shatter right before he passed out. Machine stood over him just as Kusa, Yellow, and Nurse Joy walked out to see what happened. Glass shattered against the ground as Machine turned around, glaring at the three women that had stepped out. "I'll take care of this!" Kusa shouted, stepping up to protect them from their possessed friend. "Nidorina, let's go!" She threw her Pokeball up into the air, calling her powerful Pokemon into battle. "Nidorina, Thunderbolt now!" Kusa's Nidorina jumped into the air and forced its body to supercharge its attack using different types elements that encompassed the air. "Heh." The Possessed Machine held up his hand and continued to walk forward, looking confident in his own abilities. Nidorina landed on the ground and released a gigantic blast of electricity from its body, supercharged from the extra power it had gathered from its surroundings. It smashed into Machine's hand, holding him back. He stood there, holding the wave of electricity, which was keeping from hurting his friend and lover. "What the hell?" Yellow shouted, seeing Machine begin to grab hold of the electricity that Nidorina was throwing at it. "What?! Has his own physical strength increased that much?!" Kusa asked surprised. "But no matter! Nidorina, give him something to be worried about!" Nidorina added as much power as it could, letting loose ten times more than before. The Possessed Machine stood, glimmering in now clearly visible, maroon energy, taking a Pokeball from his Pokeball Strap. However, before he could even call out his Pokemon, Hakel's eyes opened, causing Machine to stop inn his tracks, for a strange reason while still Nidorina's attack back. He managed to look up to see that Kusa wasn't succeeding in doing what he tried to do. He had to keep his promise to Machine and so, with his last bit of strength, he tossed his Pokeball up into the air, calling out his Pikachu to his side. "Pikachu..." Hakel said weakly, as his Pikachu ran over to him, extremely concerned. "I need you to do something for me..." Pikachu nodded to him, understanding every word that he was saying. "I honestly wanted to do this later but now's the better time... Pikachu, take that stone in my side pocket... Use it and defeat Machine... Please..." Pikachu nodded again, hurrying over to his Trainer's pocket. He took out the Thunderstone had he buried in his pocket and held it up, as Pikachu's body began to shine from the stone's rays. Machine finally was able to push Nidorina's Thunderbolt back at it, as he made his Pokeball grow larger than before, throwing Kusa's Nidorina backwards. Kusa ran over to it and saw that it had been badly hurt by the act of fury that Machine had just given it. As he started to throw his Pokeball up into the air to release his Pokemon, an even larger lightning attack flew at his back, paralyzing him for a few seconds. He turned around and saw that a Raichu was standing behind him, surging with energy. Machine glared at Hakel seeing that it must have been his Pikachu that he had evolved into a Raichu! He started to dash at Raichu but he blasted Machine again, along with another dose at his back from Kusa's Nidorina. Machine was frozen in place as two more, even larger blasts of electricity shot at Machine, imploding in the middle, sending him unconscious. Hearing what had happened, Hakel smiled, falling unconscious once more as Kusa started to run by his side once more. Hakel's Raichu also ran to his side along with Kusa's Nidorina. She saw the smile on his face, as a tear ran down hers, both happy that they were able to keep their promise, to a certain degree. "Crimson!" Yellow ran to Machine's said, catching him just as he started to fall to the ground. She put his head onto her lap, tears running from her eyes, as Nurse Joy ran out to them with her Chansey by her side. Nurse Joy tended to Machine's wounds while Chansey went over to see what it could do for Hakel. As they began to tend to the wounds made by each person, they heard someone begin to clap behind them. "Huh?" The three of them asked, with their Pokemon looking up at who it was. They all turned around and saw that someone with short purple hair that touched the back of her neck with bangs that hung over the left and right of her face. She was a casual, pink spaghetti strap blouse that touched the top of her stomach. She also wore long, white pants with purple shoes. On her arms, she wore two strange, black and green gauntlets that glowed as she walked towards them. "Natsume!" Nurse Joy shouted, surprised to see her out and about. "Impressive everybody." Natsume said, smiling in happiness. "That's exactly what we needed in this boring old town." "Lady Natsume! You shouldn't say such things about your hometown!" Nurse Joy suggested as Natsume knelt down to them. "Don't worry, Nurse Joy. I was just kidding." Natsume laughed as she looked down at Machine, who had been bruises and cuts all over his body. "He looks in pretty bad shape..." "He is..." Yellow said sadly as a tear came to her eye. Natsume saw her tear his cheek, convinced that she cared for him deeply. She put her hand onto his back, her gauntlets glowing a bit. "What are you doing?" "Healing him. Same thing you were just about to do. But this way, it'll take much less time." Natsume answered, her hand in a blaze of green energy. "Who are you?" Yellow asked, intrigued at who this woman may have been. "You don't know me?" Natsume asked, chuckling a bit. "Not really, Lady Natsume. Sorry but this is our first time here in Saffron City." Yellow said, feeling a bit rude for knowing her. "Didn't Janine tell you about me when you beat her?" Natsume asked, continuing to heal Machine. "Wait a second!" Yellow said, realizing what Janine had told them. "She told us about the Gym Leader, Sabrina, but no one by the name of Natsume." "I suspected as much from her." Natsume smiled, as Kusa brought Hakel over to her. "All the other Gym Leaders seem to understand that I changed my name to Natsume AFTER I left Team Rocket a few weeks ago." "Are you saying that Sabrina and Natsume are the same person? They're you?!" Yellow asked as Natsume nodded at her. "Correct, Yellow." Natsume smiled, surprising her. "H-how did you know her name? She didn't even introduce herself yet." Kusa asked, just as surprised as Yellow was. "It's very simple, Kusa. I read her mind." Natsume stated. "I am a Psychic after all. Most of my Pokemon are connected to me through mental contact so they do the same thing as me sometimes. But, don't worry, I don't use my abilities during our Gym Challenges." She finished healing Machine and began to heal Hakel now, who was much worse than Machine was. "There you go, Yellow. Machine's all better. Now, to work on Hakel." "Wow. She's good." Kusa said, impressed by her abilities. Machine's body stirred, rising up slowly from the ground. He shook his head and looked up at Yellow, hugging her almost immediately after seeing she wasn't hurt. He didn't know what had gone on and what was going on but he knew he didn't hurt Yellow. And that was enough for him to celebrate and hug Yellow as tightly as possible. She was surprised at first but then began hugging him back, happy that he was back to normal again. "So, which one of you are facing me first?" Natsume asked, as Machine pointed to Yellow. "I am, Lady Natsume!" Yellow said, raising her hand as if she was in kindergarten. "Very well, Yellow. After I am done with healing Hakel, I will escort you to my Gym and we can begin." Natsume said, as Yellow nodded to her. A few minutes later, after Hakel had been healed, Yellow and Natsume headed for the Saffron City Gym. When they entered the Gym, Yellow noticed that it was a very simplistic-looking Gym. It looked like a normal dirt stadium with a simple décore all around them across the walls, ceiling, and floor. Natsume walked to the other side of the Gym and faced Yellow on the opposite side. "Yellow," Natsume said, taking out a Pokeball and tossing it up and down on her hand. "How Pokemon do you have with you?" "With me..." Yellow said, taking a quick glance at Pokeball Strap, which held about six Pokeball's. "I have six Pokemon with me now." "Excellent. Just what I was hoping for." Natsume said. "I have an idea that you might enjoy. Would you be willing to hear it?" "Sure. Go ahead." Yellow said, allowing Natsume to voice her idea. "To make this Gym Battle more interesting, I would like to mix it up a little." Natsume stated. "I have four Pokemon with me at the moment. Three of them are Psychic Pokemon and one of them is a Ghost Pokemon, however, I will not choose in these in any particular order. I will allow you to face me with all six Pokemon against my four Pokemon. If you are able to defeat my four Pokemon with your six, not only will you earn a Marsh Badge but your three other friends will as well." "You'd only be proposing this if you knew your Pokemon were stronger than mine, right?" Yellow asked, choosing her first Pokemon carefully. "Correct, Yellow. However, there is always a chance that you can beat me with your six. It depends on how well your relationship is with your Pokemon." Natsume said, making her Pokeball grow a bit larger. "So, what do you say? Do you accept?" Without any hesitation, Yellow cried out, "Hell yeah!" She tossed her Pokeball up into the air releasing her Raticate, Ratty, onto the field. "Go, Ratty!" "Cute." Natsume said, tossing her first Pokeball up into the air. "Go, Kadabra!" "A Kadabra, huh?" Yellow asked, watching it emerge from its signature white light onto the field across from Yellow's Ratty. "This is definitely going to more interesting than I thought." "I agree. Let's see how well you'll compare!" Natsume said, initiating the beginning of the battle. "Kadabra, attack!" "Ratty, let's not let them get the upper hand! Quick Attack now!" Yellow shouted, as her Ratty appeared before Natsume's Kadabra in a flash. Before Kadabra even knew what hit it, Ratty smashed it backwards, making it skid through the dirt field. "Impressive speed!" Natsume said, intrigued. "Kadabra, confusion! Now!" Kadabra held its spoon up and sent a blast of blue energy at Ratty. "Ratty, dodge that and use Hyper Fang!" Yellow shouted, as Ratty jumped over it and opened its mouth, showing its large tooth, glistening in the sunlight that blasted in through certain parts of the room. Ratty bit down hard onto Kadabra's skin and then ripped its teeth at Kadabra's body, throwing it backwards. "Kadabra, counter it with Psybeam!" Natsume ordered, sending a wave of energy at Ratty, throwing it away from him. "Kadabra, once more!" "Ratty, use your Super Fang!" Yellow shouted, as Ratty appeared before Kadabra faster than before, biting down on its head this time. Ratty then slammed Kadabra onto the ground, defeating it easily. "Nice, nice work." Natsume said, calling back her Kadabra to its Pokeball. "But can you handle, this one! Go, Mr. Mime!" "Mr. Mime, huh?" Yellow asked as Ratty growled, ready for more. "I'll take it down with Ratty again! Let's go!" "Alright, let's begin again, then!" Natsume shouted, making the first move again. "Mr. Mime, let's get this started quickly! Use Psychic and finish Ratty in one attack!" "That's what you think! Ratty, Quick Attack!" Yellow shouted as Ratty charged forward, kicking up dirt as it charged for Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime held its hands in front of its own and before Yellow knew what had happened, Ratty stopped in place. "Ratty, no!" Mr. Mime lifted Ratty up into the air and then moved its hand in all different ways, shifting the matter around Yellow's Pokemon. Mr. Mime then focused and pushed its hands against an invisible wall, throwing Ratty into the wall behind Yellow. When the dust and debris cleared from its area, Ratty fell onto the dirt, defeated by Mr. Mime's attack. "Damn, that was tough. Guess you were kind of holding back against me that last match..." Yellow called back Ratty to her Pokeball, switching it with her next one afterward. "That's right... So, who is the next Pokemon to the slaughter?" Natsume asked, feeling more confident than she should have been. "This! Go, Kitty!" Yellow shouted, calling out her Butterfree onto the field. "Kitty, Supersonic!" "Mr. Mime, Light Screen!" Natsume said, as Mr. Mime put a large, green shield of energy over its body, sending Kitty's Supersonic right back at it, confusing it. "Kitty, no!" Yellow shouted, fearing the worst for her Butterfree. "Mr. Mime, finish this Pokemon! Thunder!" Natsume shouted, as her Mr. Mime began moving its hands again, beginning to cover them in electricity for a second. Mr. Mime then stopped as it created a ball of electricity in between its hands. It then sent the blast at Kitty, shocking it violently. When Kitty fell to the ground, it was unconscious, defeated in just two attacks by Mr. Mime. "Wow..." Yellow said, calling back Kitty to its Pokeball and taking out another shortly afterward. "That didn't go as expected." "Looks like you'll need to face me with something stronger, Yellow! What's next?" Natsume asked, as her Mr. Mime stood at the ready. "One of my personal favorites, actually!" Yellow said, tossing her Pokeball up into the air. "Come out, Chuchu!" Yellow's Pikachu emerged from its Pokeball, donning a pink flower on the left side of its head now. "A Pikachu?" Natsume asked, looking at how confident Yellow looked now. "This might be a bit more a challenge than your last one! Let's see!" "Chuchu, let's start this match off this time!" Yellow shouted as Chuchu dashed forward, towards Mr. Mime. "Chuchu, Thunderbolt!" Chuchu jumped up into the air and with a single shock of electricity, it defeated Mr. Mime. "How's that?" "Excellent, Yellow." Natsume said, calling back her Mr. Mime. "That's two of my Pokemon down! Two to go!" She tossed up her third Pokeball, calling out her next Pokemon. "Alakazam, come out!" "So, you have Kadabra's evolved form?" Yellow asked, finding that kind of idiotic and pointless. "Yeah, but it's ten times tougher than my Kadabra! Alakazam, attack Chuchu!" Natsume ordered, as Alakazam held up its spoon, firing a blast of invisible energy at Chuchu. "Chuchu, dodge that and use your Thunderbolt!" Yellow ordered as Chuchu jumped out of the way and sent a large wave of electricity at Alakazam. "Alakazam, block that with your Reflect!" Natsume shouted as Alakazam did as it was told, putting a white shield in front of its body, bouncing Chuchu's move back at it, throwing it onto the ground. "Chuchu, get up!" Yellow ordered as Chuchu stood back up, electricity surging from its cheeks. "Alright, we're still in this Natsume! Chuchu, attack!" Chuchu charged forward, as Natsume's Alakazam, waiting for it to attack. "It's no use, Yellow! As long as my Alakazam's Reflect is up, you can't attack my Alakazam!" Natsume stated as Chuchu kept charging forward, dodging each attack that Alakazam willingly threw at it. "It doesn't matter, we'll bust through it!" Yellow shouted, as Chuchu smashed against the Reflect, breaking it instantly. "Chuchu, Thunderbolt now!" As soon as Chuchu was through the Reflect, it latched onto Alakazam's body, shocking it with million volts of electricity. Chuchu let go of Alazakam, as it dropped onto the ground, defeated. "Wow, that was truly impressive. I didn't expect you to actually defeat my Alakazam so easily." Natsume said, calling back her Alakazam to its Pokeball. "But now, here is my final Pokemon! My ultimate Pokemon!" Natsume tossed her fourth and final Pokeball up into the air, sending it onto the battlefield against Chuchu. Her Pokeball opened up, revealing her toughest Pokemon ever. "No way!" Yellow shouted, surprised. "A Gengar?!" Yellow looked at Natsume's Pokemon amazed that she would have a strong Ghost Pokemon like Gengar. "That's right. I have saved my best just for you." Natsume said, as Yellow and Chuchu, although a bit frightened, stared down her toughest Pokemon. They both knew they would have to try their hardest against Gengar. They couldn't let down the others, at any cost. "Chuchu, go!" Yellow shouted, confidently as Chuchu jumped into the air and glared down at Gengar. Natsume's Gengar glared back up at it, ready to take on anything they could throw at it. "THUNDER, now!" Category:Red Star Chapters Category:Chapters